Light signals may be used to rapidly and reliably transmit information in a variety of applications such as fiber optic networks or computer systems.
Fiber optic networks have various advantages over other types of networks such as copper wire based networks. Many existing copper wire networks operate at near maximum possible data transmission rates and at near maximum possible distances for copper wire technology. Fiber optic networks may be used to reliably transmit data at higher rates over further distances than is possible with copper wire networks.
Computer systems employing high speed optical interconnects may provide improved performance when compared to other computers systems. The performance of some computer systems can be restricted by the rate that computer processors can access memory or communicate with other components in the computer system. The restriction can be due, in part, to the physical limitations of data interconnects such as electrical connections. For example, electrical pins with a particular size and/or surface area that may be used in electrical connections may only be capable of transmitting a specific amount of data, and in turn this may limit the maximum bandwidth for data signals. In some circumstances, such connections may result in bottlenecks when the maximum bandwidth of connections becomes a performance limiting factor.
Light signals (which may also be referred to as “optical signals”) may be used to rapidly and reliably transmit information in a variety of applications such as fiber optic networks or computer systems. High speed optical interconnects using light signals may permit transmission of information at increased data rates to decrease or eliminate bottlenecks. Although light signals may be used to transmit data at increased data rates in fiber optic networks, computer systems or other applications, many electronic components use electrical signals. Optoelectronic assemblies may be used to convert electrical signals to optical signals, convert optical signals to electrical signals, or convert both electrical signals to optical signals and optical signals to electrical signals. The optoelectronic assemblies may be used in fiber optic networks, computer systems or other environments.
Some optoelectronic assemblies may employ a semiconductor mounting technique called “flip chip.” The term “flip chip” may refer to specific methods of forming semiconductor devices, and/or to specific structures of semiconductor devices. Specifically, flip chip devices may use controlled collapse chip connections to interconnect semiconductor devices to other circuitry.
In a typical flip chip process, integrated circuits may be created on a wafer. Pads may be metalized on the surface of the chips. Solder dots may be deposited on each of the pads. The wafer may be cut into chips. The chips may be flipped and positioned so that the solder balls are facing the connectors on external circuitry. The solder balls may be melted to electrically couple the chip to external circuitry. The mounted chip may be underfilled using an electrically insulating adhesive.
Although flip chip processes are relatively common for certain semiconductor devices, there are challenges in implementing flip chip processes in optoelectronic assemblies. For example, optoelectronic assemblies may include various requirements relating to dimension specifications, manufacturing tolerances, heat dissipation, stress tolerance, electrical coupling, power handling, and/or others. Such aspects may provide limitations on the structure or method of forming flip chip optoelectronic assemblies. Among other aspects, the present disclosure provides solutions to overcome challenges related to flip chip optoelectronic assemblies and their manufacture.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.